


Waiting Up For Him

by hummerhouse



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows (2016)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Sex, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 09:46:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10761717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummerhouse/pseuds/hummerhouse
Summary: Disclaimer: The TMNT are not mine. No money being made.Word Count: 3,657 one shot 2k16Rated: NC-17 Contains explicit turtlecest; TCestPairing: Leonardo/Raphael!!~~Winner in the TMNT Universal Reader’s Choice Awards 2017: (Mature Ballot) Sexiest Leonardo 1st Place~~!!





	Waiting Up For Him

**Author's Note:**

> ~~Thanks to NeatTea for giving me a shove to get this finished and to Sherenelle for this beautiful preview image!  
> 

            Leonardo flipped another page of the book he’d given up on trying to read and glanced at the lair entrance for about the hundredth time.  There was still no sign of Raphael and a faint growl of disapproval rumbled in the older turtle’s chest.

            This wasn’t the first time that Raph had snuck out to go do who knew what topside.  It was rather a thing of his and though Leo almost always knew when his brother had pulled that stunt, he usually didn’t worry overly much about him.

            Tonight was different.  Earlier in the day Leo had made certain to announce in a most audible manner that a nasty storm was due to hit the city.  He’d made the verbal broadcast for two reasons; to let his brothers know that they wouldn’t be patrolling, and to give his most impetuous brother a heads up.

            Of course that had done no good.  Raph probably thought that the weather wouldn’t dare to turn foul and spoil his night, no doubt assured that even Mother Nature feared his temper.

            The weather had in reality turned bad, very bad.  Unfortunately, Raph had flaunted the forecast and the warnings in order to pull another disappearing act.

            Leo sighed in frustration.  It was times like this when he wasn’t sure whether to feel annoyed or worried.  Raph’s vanishing act hadn’t seemed to bother Master Splinter, who no doubt felt that his son was simply expressing his rebellious nature.  The ‘no topside’ rule had long ago been vanquished since they had proven to their father that they could handle themselves.

            Still, Leo much preferred that none of his brothers venture out alone.  It wasn’t that he expected they be continuously joined at the hip twenty-four hours a day, but he did hope for a modicum of caution on their part.  They were giant, mutated turtles after all.  The old saying about safety in numbers had a basis in fact.

            Anxiety over Raph’s safety gave Leo more sleepless nights than he cared to admit.  Even now, rather than turning in as his father, Donatello, and Michelangelo had done, Leo sat up and waited.  And worried.

            It always angered Raph to return home to find Leo waiting for him.  Whether or not words were exchanged depended on Raph’s mood because Leo had given up lecturing him long ago.  Leo just needed to see Raph come home in one piece.  Leo had tried to explain that to Raph a couple of times, but his brother hadn’t listened.

            Before Leo could finish explaining his feelings, Raph would break into a tirade about Leo’s trust issues, his control issues, his ‘stick up the ass’ issues.  The litany was so predictable that Leo could almost quote the rant verbatim right along with Raph.  Which, if he’d actually ever done so, would just have enraged Raph even more.

            Leo wasn’t sure if he should hope that Raph was out running around with Casey Jones or not.  If he had sought the company of their human friend, at least Raph wouldn’t be without backup.  The problem was that Raph could talk Casey into nearly anything.  Like when he’d gotten the man to break into the police station.  That memory made Leo shudder.

            Turning a page out of habit more than necessity, Leo grimaced before shifting into a more comfortable position.  He couldn’t hear the rain falling, but he could hear the rushing of water through the storm tunnels beneath the city.  Having lived in the sewers his entire life, it was easy for Leo to gauge from those sounds the amount of rainfall they were getting.

            He could also hear the booming of thunder, which echoed through the hollowed chambers of their underground world.  The volume hadn’t decreased in an hour, a good sign that this particular storm demon had decided to vacation in their city.

            With a certain amount of irritation, Leo’s mind returned to the idea of Raph out playing cops and robbers with Casey.  It wasn’t that Leo begrudged Raph that bit of enjoyment with his friend, because in all fairness, he didn’t.  Leo liked Casey too but if he was being truly honest with himself, he was also jealous of Casey. 

            Whether Leo wanted to admit it or not, he wished that Raph would invite him to go on these excursions. _He_ wanted to be the one running the roofs with Raph, stopping crime with Raph, enjoying a basketball game with Raph, heck, _anything_ with Raph.

            The problem was that Raph didn’t seem to want Leo’s company.  At all.  It was quite a conundrum.

            A loud thump startled Leo and had him rushing to his feet, his hand already half way to his sword.  It took him less than a second to reach the source of that sound.

            In the main entrance to the lair was Raph, slowly rising to his feet.  A sheepish expression formed on his face upon seeing Leo standing in front of him, one that was quickly hidden beneath a scowl.

            “Water’s coming in and I slipped,” Raph said before Leo could ask what had happened.

            “You’re soaked,” Leo replied.  Indeed, the giant of a turtle was dripping wet, his skin and gear completely drenched.

            “No duh,” Raph said sourly.  “Ya’ were right.  Again.  It’s pouring outside.”

            A resounding sneeze emphasized his words and moved Leo to action.  “Take off your things.  I’ll get a towel.”

            He was gone before Raph had an opportunity to protest.  Returning with a couple of large bath towels, Leo was glad to see that Raph was stripping off his gear rather than trying to argue the point.

            Normally Leo wouldn’t have fussed over his brother, knowing that Raph would not appreciate the effort.  Tonight for some reason Leo didn’t care.  Moving around behind the larger turtle, Leo draped one of the towels over Raph’s carapace and reached up to untie his brother’s mask.

            Tossing the sodden piece of material aside, Leo used the second towel to begin drying Raph’s head.  His brother reached up to snatch the towel out of Leo’s hands and proceeded to wipe off his face.

            Taking the towel from Raph’s shell, Leo walked around in front of his brother.  Raph’s torso was bare, his weapons lying on the raised kitchen platform.  Pressing the towel to Raph’s chest, Leo started to rub him down.

            Raph’s arms slowly lowered but otherwise he stood completely still.  There was a strange expression on his face as he stared at Leo, who ignored the look in favor of concentrating on how oddly enticing it felt to touch Raph.

            “Bottoms too, Raph,” Leo said, glancing up briefly.  “You’re shivering.”

            With great deliberation, Raph removed his belt and unfastened his pants.  When he started to push them down, Leo stepped back a couple of paces, though he wasn’t nearly out of Raph’s personal space.

            Leo watched avidly as his brother completely disrobed in front of him.  They had seen each other naked on many occasions, but this was the first time that seeing Raph totally bare had ever caused Leo’s breath to hitch.

            He thought the sound was inaudible, but Raph must have heard something.  Straightening up, Raph glanced questioningly at his brother, a small frown furrowing his brow.

            When Raph started to dry his arms, Leo moved in close again, pressing his towel against the larger turtle’s stomach.  Leo was aware that he was going beyond the bounds of concern into something else, though he couldn’t consciously pinpoint an explanation for this new compulsion.

            What Leo could identify was a particular tightening in his gut.  It took him by surprise; this wasn’t a feeling he allowed himself to have very often, and he’d never acquainted it with the nearness of any of his brothers.

            Feeling flushed, Leo refused to meet Raph’s eyes, though he could practically sense those golden orbs drilling into him.  Raph had stopped trying to dry himself off, allowing Leo free rein over his body.

            The towel in Leo’s hands drifted lower, almost as if of its own accord.  Very slowly, Leo dropped to one knee, his entire focus on moving the towel across Raph’s muscular thighs.  Raph said nothing, but he did shift his stance so that his legs were spread, giving Leo better access to them.

            It gave Leo a view of his brother’s tail as well.  The appendage was hanging straight down; thick and stiff it seemed to call to Leo, asking for his attention.  As Leo caressed the insides of Raph’s thighs with the towel, he saw a noticeable bulge beginning to form on the underside of his brother’s tail.

            That bulge was a match for the one that was already causing Leo’s tail to ache.  Raph’s legs trembled beneath Leo’s hands and after swiping the towel over his broad calves, Leo rose back up.

            Standing so close to his brother that their plastrons were nearly touching, Leo whispered, “Your skin is cold.  You should have come home sooner.”

            The frown was still evident on Raph’s face.  “What do ya’ want, Leo?” he asked, his voice low and hoarse.  “I can’t . . . can’t understand ya’ anymore.  Not like I used to.”

            “Is that why you leave so often?  Is it to get away from me?” Leo countered, relishing the feel of his brother’s breath against his face.

            “Maybe,” Raph answered evasively.  “Maybe I want something I can’t have and running off is how I deal with the times when those feelings are getting the better of me.”

            Leo’s eyes searched Raph’s, seeing a spark of something familiar in them.  “And I wait up for you because of those same feelings,” he admitted.  “I’m not trying to control you, I just need for you to be safe.  I just need . . . you.”

            Raph shivered again and Leo instinctively pressed the back of his hand to his brother’s forehead and then wrapped his hand around behind Raph’s neck.

            “Yeah, I know I could have caught a chill,” Raph said before Leo could tell him he might be running a fever.  He didn’t try to pull out of Leo’s hold and Leo didn’t attempt to remove his hand.  “I _should_ have come home sooner.”

            “You fell because you were dizzy,” Leo stated, though it was partly a question.

            “I fell ‘cause I got so cold I couldn’t feel my own toes,” Raph contended.  “I could use some warming up.”

            There was a distinct invitation in his tone and Leo didn’t miss the challenge in his brother’s expression.  Another step took Leo right up against Raph and he lifted his head while applying downward pressure against the back of Raph’s neck.

            Both of Raph’s hands landed squarely on Leo’s hips as his mouth came down to meet his older brother’s.  Leo grasped the edge of Raph’s shell and leaned into the kiss, encouraging Raph to join him in deepening it.

            They were both panting by the time their lips separated.  Leo’s tail was threatening to punch a hole through his trousers, his penis attempting to unfurl despite its entrapment.

            “I think . . . .” Leo paused to lick his lips.  “I think immediate skin to skin contact is warranted.  It’s the best way to get you warm quickly.”

            “The truck’s close by,” Raph said, tipping his head in that direction.  “Nice dry closed up space.  Private.  Quiet.”

            He didn’t add ‘soundproofed’ but he didn’t have to.  The suggestion carried with it an undercurrent of desire that mimicked exactly what Leo was feeling.

            Raph didn’t move after making the suggestion, perhaps unsure or simply curious as to how Leo would take that hint.  In response, Leo released his brother, draped both towels over his forearm, and started walking towards the service bay.

            He glanced back over his shoulder to see if Raph would follow him.  Leo’s heart was pounding in his chest, both from anticipation and just a touch of disbelief.  It felt almost surreal that this was happening between them.

            There was no hesitation in Raph’s steps as he accompanied Leo, leaving his gear and weapons where they lay.

            Leo hit the button on the back of the truck and paused as the door slid upwards.  Raph moved past him and jumped inside, waiting for Leo to enter before slamming a palm into the button that would close the door behind them.

            An onset of nerves threatened to spoil the mood once Leo was alone inside the truck with Raph.  Determined to ignore his qualms, Leo quickly walked over to the couch, shoving the things that were in front of it out of the way.  Tossing the cushions to the side, Leo pulled out the fold away bed.

            Leo had no idea what had prompted Don to include that bed in the back of the truck, but had long ago stopped trying to understand his genius brother’s thought process.  As Raph dropped onto the bed, propping himself up on one elbow to grin with cocky confidence at his older brother, Leo decided he was thankful for whatever went on in Don’s brain.

            “Ya’ can’t get in this bed if you’re wearing all your gear,” Raph said in a husky tone.  “Remember what ya’ told me earlier?  Go ahead Leo, take off your things.”

            It suddenly felt as if the world had just flip flopped.  Before they’d entered the truck it had been Leo being bold, pushing his agenda and taking Raph completely by surprise.  Now it was Raph who appeared sure of himself, making Leo wonder if his own actions hadn’t been a bit rash.

            Raph must have seen Leo’s doubt, because his gold eyes flashed and he pushed himself up to a seated position.

            “I know I started this but . . . .” Leo quickly began.

            “No quitting,” Raph said.  “Maybe this goes nowhere, maybe it ends up great, but we need to find out.  We can’t keep playing this same game where we’re both dissatisfied with how things are.”

            “Is that why you leave?” Leo asked, genuinely curious.

            “What’s keeping me here?” Raph responded.  “Ya’ think I like pacing the lair like a caged animal, watching ya’ watching me?  We both got this weird energy between us and we try to act like we don’t know what it is, but we do know.  Out there a minute ago ya’ dropped your guard and I lowered mine.  It felt right.”

            “There’s more than just the two of us to think of,” Leo said.

            “How about we deal with that when we come to it,” Raph suggested.  “I know what you’re doing now, Leo.  You’re overthinking things.  Ya’ got worried about me and let a burst of emotion show me what’s going on behind your mask.  Now you’re trying to plan, trying to think three steps ahead, and wondering about the how, the why, and the what comes after.  Ya’ can’t do that here.  Ya’ have to just go with what ya’ feel.”

            “What I feel is how much I hate it when you’re gone,” Leo replied with a scowl.  “How empty I am when you’re not here.  How it seems like some part of me is in limbo waiting for your return.”

            “Wish ya’ could go with me every time?” Raph asked.  “All ya’ have to do is ask.  Unless ya’ want me to keep hanging with Casey.”

            Leo’s glower deepened and Raph chuckled.  Though he wasn’t prone to cursing aloud, in his head Leo was damning the fact that his brother knew him so well.

            Despite the cumbersome nature of his gear, Leo managed to swiftly divest himself of his swords and the apparel covering his lower body.  Raph fell back onto his side as he watched Leo succumb to his taunt.  Climbing onto the bed, Leo half draped himself across Raph, throwing one leg over his brother’s thigh.

            Reaching up, Leo grasped Raph’s chin, holding it still in order to stare into his eyes.  “Casey belongs with April,” Leo told him forcefully.  “You belong with me.”

            Their mouths connected again, tongues twisting together almost feverishly.  Leo and Raph both breathed heavily through their nostrils, their lips refusing to separate as they pressed as close to each other as they could get.

            After a few moments Leo’s tail began to swell, curling forward to rest thickly against his inner thigh.  He could feel the moisture leaking from the slit at its base, his cock growing thick and sliding out towards freedom.

            Leo groaned, his kisses growing more frantic as he clutched at Raph’s shoulders and rocked his hips in search of much needed friction.  An answering churr from Raph and a hand groping for Leo’s ass was all the indication the older turtle needed to tell him that his brother was seriously aroused.

            “Damn Leo,” Raph moaned, his guttural tone causing a knot to form in Leo’s stomach.  “I’m on fire now.  Ya’ like planning so much, what do ya’ plan on doing about this?”

            He lifted his uppermost leg which forced Leo’s to shift, before planting one foot on the bed so his knee was bent at an angle.  When Leo glanced down he saw that Raph had dropped down, his cock hard and dripping precum.

            The sight was too much for Leo’s control and he too gave up trying to hold back, allowing his penis to emerge.  Leo exhaled as his shaft swelled to a full erection and throbbed with need.

            Leo hadn’t actually planned this far in advance, but he wasn’t going to let his brother know that.  With great deliberation, Leo raised a hand to his mouth and licked a broad stripe across his palm.  Keeping his eyes on his brother’s, Leo lowered his arm and grasped Raph’s cock with unerring accuracy.

            Raph’s gasp and the way his fingers suddenly dug into Leo’s ass was gratifying.  The position was a little awkward, but after a few tugs, Leo adjusted his grip so that his hand could slide rhythmically over the thick shaft.

            Never having taken his gaze from Raph’s face, Leo saw the warning gleam in his brother’s golden orbs and the way his eyes narrowed.  Raph released Leo’s ass cheek and brought his hand up, spitting into it before reaching down to wrap his large fist around Leo’s cock.

            “Roll back on your hip a little more,” Raph ordered, yanking on Leo’s dick for emphasis.

            Leo continued to stroke Raph’s cock as he changed position, emulating Raph in moving his upper leg out of the way.  With a grunt of satisfaction, Raph began to jerk Leo off.

            It was almost as if a life time of habit spent at each other’s side, practicing martial arts in tandem, had followed them into their first sex act.  The brothers matched each other in rhythm and speed, their churrs and groans mingling as each moment lifted them higher on ecstasy’s wings.

            Feeling his orgasm approaching, Leo squeezed his eyes shut and pressed his head into Raph’s collar bone.  Raph responded by sliding his cheek along Leo’s head and then resting his chin atop Leo’s bald dome.

            In the next moment Leo felt Raph’s cock expand and Leo’s throbbed in response.  Hand wet with Raph’s pre, Leo’s palm slid effortlessly across the straining veins in his brother’s engorged penis.

            When Raph thumbed the head of his cock, Leo came undone.  His climax hit hard, his hips jerking in reaction as Raph continued to milk him.  Less than a moment later, Raph bit back a strangled cry and shot his load.

            Neither brother released the other’s cock as they shuddered through their orgasms.  Rapidly gasping for air, Leo inhaled Raph’s vibrant scent, wanting nothing more than to have it fill his nostrils every night.

            Only when they were completely boneless did the pair relinquish their holds.  Raph lifted his head to glance behind him, locating the towels where Leo had dropped them onto the back of the couch.  Grabbing them, he offered one to Leo so they could clean themselves off.

            Reluctant to separate from Raph, Leo pushed his towel between them and wiped himself down without moving his head from Raph’s collar bone.  His cock receded back into his tail and he allowed his fingers one final brush against Raph’s dick before it too returned to its resting place.

            When he felt Raph nudge his temple, Leo finally tilted his head back, only to have his mouth captured by his brother’s.  There was less urgency in the kiss, but no less intensity.

            “We’re sleeping here,” Raph announced with determination.  He lowered his leg and then grabbed Leo’s, returning it to its earlier position atop his thigh.  Sliding his hand upwards, Raph once more gripped Leo’s ass cheek, holding onto it possessively.

            “We haven’t any blankets,” Leo replied, though he didn’t try to move.

            “Don’t need ‘em,” Raph insisted.  “We’ll keep each other warm.”

            “How do we explain this to the others?” Leo asked, a modicum of worry returning.

            “That I came home wet and chilled and ya’ were worried I was catching a cold,” Raph said glibly.  “We stayed in here ‘cause there’s no drafts and ya’ could keep watch over me.  Ya’ like doing that so they’ll believe it.”

            Leo couldn’t help but smile at the mild dig.  “And when they wonder why you would even let me do any of that?”

            “Then tell ‘em I realized I’ve had the hots for ya’ for a long damn time and used my catching a cold as an excuse to grope your ass,” Raph said gruffly.  “I don’t care what they ask or what they think.  We’re mutants, Leo.  Sometimes we gotta make our own rules for how we live.”

            “Make our own rules,” Leo murmured, repeating what his brother said.  He liked the way those words tasted.  Tucking his body into Raph’s, he said, “Let’s not get up until someone makes us.  I like it here.”

            Raph chuckled sleepily against his head.  “Rebel.”

**Author's Note:**

> This lovely art badge was created by Luleiya (tumblr)  
> 


End file.
